


A Winter Most Beautiful

by aphomestuck



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Finland/Sweden - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, SuFin, Sweden/Finland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphomestuck/pseuds/aphomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>winter fun ending in smut :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Most Beautiful

Tino and Berwald were sitting on the couch watching the news, drinking hot chocolate and wrapping themselves in warm, fuzzy blankets. It was a snowy day at their place, the sky was grey and the mountains had already developed caps of snow. Nevertheless, it was a peaceful day at the Nordic house. "Hey Sve, when do you think this snow will clear up?", Tino whispered. Berwald took off his glasses and looked outside into the white abyss. " 'N a week 'r two. The snow's really comin' down." 

Tino sighed and wrapped the blanket around him tighter. "I kinda wanted to do something fun today, Ber. I thought maybe we could go ice skating or go to Ikea, I know you love that place." Berwald looked back at him and muttered, "We could pr'bably have s'me fun here t'day though. We could go out 'n the snow." He looked into Tino's warm, brown eyes and smiled. "I promise y' won't get sick or anythin'. C'me on Fin." Tino stared back. "I'll go get my coat then!" He then ran into his room and got the heaviest winter jacket ever seen. "Let's go!"

They both walked outside, it was much colder than it seemed but the sun was starting to come out. Berwald ran into a huge pile of snow and fell down in it face down. Tino ran over to him and snickered. "Wow Sve! This is the first time I've seen you so happy!" Berwald looked up at Tino and threw a snowball at his chest. "Oh so you wanna play like that, huh?" Tino made a snowball of his own and threw it at Berwald's shoulder. "I'll get y' back f'r that!", he laughed. He then ran to Tino and picked him up from his waist and spun him in the air. Tino was laughing uncontrollably as snowflakes fell in his hair and on his face. Berwald stepped back, "H'ld on tight, Fin!" He fell backwards on to a large pile of snow, the same one he fell in earlier. Tino was on top of Berwald , both of them now laying down in the pile of snow, laughing at nothing in particular.

Berwald put his hand through Tino's short blond hair, then moving it to his cheek. He could see his breath in the cold air. Tino rested his head on Berwald's chest, breathing heavily in exhaustion. "Do y' want t' go 'nside now?" Tino looked up at him. "Not really." Berwald pulled Tino up so that their faces were only a couple inches away from each other. "You look cute w'th snow in y'r hair." Berwald leaned upwards and kissed Tino. In shock, Tino opened his eyes wide, but then closed them, feeling the passionate kiss between the two. He smirked and laughed. "Sve, aren't you cold?" "A little." Berwald stroked Tino's soft, pink cheek. "We should go 'nside already. It's g'tting dark." 

He got up out of the snow pile, and held Tino's hand as they walked back into the house. As soon as they went inside, Berwald lit a fire and turned on the TV. He sat down on the couch, even though he still had snow on his clothes. He took Tino's hand and brought him closer, then holding him by the waist again, and sitting him on his lap, his hips between Tino's legs. "Do y'want to mess around?", Berwald breathed.

Tino was flushed, his face became bright red. "I.. u-uh...." Berwald began to take off his jacket, and then he took off Tino's. "Be still, wife." Tino began breathing heavily. Berwald slid off Tino's shirt, revealing a large gash-type scar. He stared at it in wonder. "It's from one of the wars. I was stabbed in combat." Tino whimpered. "I don't like it. It doesn't look good." Berwald looked up at Tino, he was looking down with a forlorn look on his face. "It shows y' are strong. Y' won." He paused. "I think it looks beautiful." He wrapped his arms around Tino's waist, kissing his neck. He took off his pants, leaving them on the side, and leaving him, completely naked. Berwald slid his pants down enough to let his bulge pop out. Tino panted, "A-Are we gonna do this, Ber?" Berwald didn't look up, but said "Only 'f y' want to." Tino got up, and brushed his ass against Berwald's cock. "I... I want to."

Berwald became flustered and leaned back into the couch, and his breath fogged up his glasses. "Here.", he said as he tossed the smaller of the two a bottle of lube. Tino then lowered himself on to his lover's member, he winced at first, but then became more comfortable. "Are y' okay?" "Y-Yeah, I'm okay." Tino let a soft moan escape from his mouth, and Berwald held his breath as to not make any noise. Tino raised himself up and down, mumbling Berwald's name and panting. "T-T-Tino, I'm alm'st there." Berwald whispered. Tino kept going, faster and faster till he came all over his torso and Berwald in him. "Oh my god... " Tino was out of breath, and Berwald was flustered. "I.... I love you, Sve." "I l've y' too, Tino." Berwald was trying to catch his breath.

Tino and Berwald both went to their room and dressed into their pajamas and cleaned up. They both went back to the couch a while and watched what was left of the movie they were watching. Tino ended up falling asleep in Berwald's arms, and Berwald realized that this was his love. The person he would spend the rest of his life with was in his own arms, and he was beautiful. He rubbed Tino's blond, now messy, hair and kissed him on his cheek. "I l've you, Tino." Tino briefly woke up, to the sight of the love of his life right in front of his face. "I love you too, Ber." he muttered. And they both fell asleep on the couch till next morning.


End file.
